Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for non-linear motion conversion using magnets that convert movement in a non-linear direction into linear or rotational motion. More particularly, this invention pertains to a plurality of magnets disposed proximal to each other for energy conversion of reciprocating non-linear or rotational movement into useful motion in rotational or linear movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior magnetic drive mechanisms include a combination of a rotor and a stator with the rotor having at least one magnet thereon for rotation about the stator. According to magnetic principles, magnetic fields of rotors and stators interact in symmetrical alignment in radial fashion and concentric relationship with a magnetically driven output shaft. Magnetic or electromagnetic components of prior magnetic drive mechanisms rotate to a top, dead or center position, utilizing skewed magnetic lines as the components seek alignment and de-energizing prior to a top, dead or center position by timing methods to allow the rotor to continue in a rotational path. In prior magnetic drive mechanisms the stator includes a plurality of inwardly oriented poles and the rotor includes a plurality of outwardly oriented poles. In basic electromagnetic motor designs, the speed of the output shaft is a function of the frequency with which the polarities and voltages are alternated in relation to proper timing of the rotation and orientation of the respective magnetic fields generated to influence the rotor and/or the stator. Timing is addressed by coil arrangements, voltage frequency, reversal of current and electronic controls known to those skilled in the art.
One example of a prior art device is an electromagnetic motor with a rotating disc and a rotating magnet on a shaft coupled to the disc. The magnetic motor includes a reciprocating magnet aligned proximal to, and movable toward and away from, the rotating magnet in order to repel the rotating magnet. The rotating magnet includes a predetermined number of permanent magnets disposed radially outward from the shaft. The rotating magnets are disposed substantially within the magnetic field of the reciprocating magnet for interaction of the magnetic fields of the rotating magnet and the reciprocating magnet through repulsion or attraction. The magnetic motor requires an actuator means and timing means for displacing the reciprocating magnetic assembly with respect to the rotating magnetic assembly to provide interaction with the magnetic fields of the rotating magnet and the reciprocating magnet to impose a rotational force on the shaft.
Another example of a prior art device is a rotor apparatus including a permanent magnet type rotating machine having a stator with armature windings thereon. The rotor includes a rotor and a plurality of permanent magnets arranged on the rotor core so as to negate magnetic flux of the armature windings passing through interpoles. The rotor is constructed so that the average of magnetic flex in an air gap between the rotor and the stator which is produced by the permanent magnets at the armature windings, provides a rotating machine which operates as an induction machine at the machine""s starting and also operates as a synchronous machine at the rated driving due to smooth pull-in.
There is a need for a system for motion and force conversion that utilizes a plurality of magnets oriented for converting non-linear motion from an external energy source, into rotational motion for a pair of rotor magnets radially disposed in relation to a central magnetic element that is attracted or repulsed at multiple pivot angles to cause continuous rotary motion upon movement of the rotor magnets.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus having units of motion and force conversion that are joined by stacking in parallel or by connecting in series to produce significant power outputs in relation to motion or energy inputs to each unit.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motion and force converter that operates without partial or incomplete strokes, and does not provide variations of amplitude by a reciprocating member where a continuous torque is desired.
A motion and energy conversion apparatus for transferring non-linear motion of a gimbal supported magnet into rotational motion of at least one rotor magnet for producing power from the interaction of the magnetic fields of the gimbal supported magnet and the at least one rotor magnet. The motion and energy conversion apparatus includes a rotor element having at least one rotor magnet disposed to rotate in relation to an axial shaft proximal to the rotor element. The at least one rotor magnet includes a rotor magnet field defined by respective north and south poles oriented in a circumferential path of rotation about the axial shaft, with the net flux fields of the north and south poles directed substantially perpendicular to a radius from the axis of rotation of the axial shaft.
A gimbal magnet is disposed in a gimbal supported configuration to allow the gimbal supported magnet to reciprocate in relation to the axial shaft and the at least one rotor magnet. The gimbal supported magnet is positioned to extend a gimbal magnet field to the axial shaft, with the gimbal magnet field repositioned by the movements of the gimbal supported magnet. The reciprocating movement of the gimbal magnet field influences the rotor magnet field of the at least one rotor magnet with resulting rotation of the axial shaft. The gimbal supported magnet exhibits anisotropic properties having different magnetic flux field values when measured along axes in different directions. The gimbal supported magnet is reciprocated in response to non-linear motion to influence movement of at least one rotor magnet and rotation of the axial shaft. Additional embodiments include a plurality of rotor magnets disposed in spaced apart orientation along the axial shaft to provide a plurality of rotor magnet fields sufficiently proximal to the gimbal supported magnet to attract and repulse the rotor magnets in response to movement of the gimbal supported magnet. With repeated non-linear movement of the gimbal magnet, repetitive repulsion and attraction of the rotor magnet field produces rotational movement of the axial shaft that is harnessed to perform work. The non-linear motion of the apparatus is utilizable as an energy conversion device, as a water wave energy converter, as a pumping device for movement of fluids, and/or as a generator of electrical energy.